Theatre Misunderstandings
by CupaCreeper
Summary: Evillious Chronicles. The Waitress and the Other sins may discovered what The Master of the Court and his servant Gear a secret, or is it only their perversions ? MOTCxGear or KaitoxMiku . .)-b


Warning: I do not own Vocaloid or the characters of the Evillious Chronicles.

* * *

In a deep dark forest, a theatre stands. A small theatre built by a lonely man who collected sins, one by one the sins awakened and had taken residence into the theatre shortly after the man died in the fire set by angry and dishonored people.

On one gloomy night, nearly midnight a figure walks the halls of the small theatre. It was the shape of a young girl, dressed in clothing fit for a butler, her hair tied in a ponytail walking, mumbling complaints and curses with her head held high.

It was the Waitress, the awakened vessel of Pride.

" –wasn't that the decision of her Father ?! I swear that man had spoiled her too much " she spoke nearing the room of the one she had mumbled. She was to confront the Director Doll regarding the sudden change of the case. However as she reached for the door, she noticed that it had been barely open and heard two voices coming from inside the room.

Peeking inside she saw two figures sitting on a bed, one of a young girl with long teal pigtails and a long blue blouse-like dress and one of a tall blue young man dressed in an outfit slightly similar to the Waitress' own but with the exception of a blue sweater-like vest.

" Are you ready to go through with this my lady? " The Young man spoke. " Yes Gear, I am ready." The Young girl spoke. The voices belonged to the successor of the lonely man, dubbed the Master of the Court the vessel of sin of Sloth and Gear, her caretaker, guardian and vessel of the sin of Greed.

The waitress' brows lifted in curiosity, wondering what they were going to do. Suddenly she sees the young man pulling down the zipper at the back of the Director's blouse, her eyes widened in confusion and anticipation as a million thoughts went into her prideful head.

"C-Could y-you make a little haste Gear? y-you're making me anxious…" The Master of the Court spoke with a slightly blushing face "I do not want to damage your blouse my lady…" Gear spoke softly.

The Waitress backed away from the door and stumbled to the other side of the hallway, face flustered and blushing at the fantasies she was imagining. Suddenly a figure passed near her, it was the figure of a man dressed like a Japanese , his long Black hair tied in a samurai ponytail. It was Gammon Octo or the "Cursed Gardener", the current holder of the Vessel: Lust.

" My Lady Waitress ? what is the matter ? " The Gardener spoke, and titled his head in confusion at her mistress' blushing face. " T-T-The D-Director… G-Gear…. t-they…a-are…" The waitress stuttered and blushed at each word she spoke as she pointed to the slight opening to the room's door. The Gardener, unable to understand peeked through the nearly open door.

Glancing his eyes around and seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he nearly looked away until he saw what his mistress had been blushing about. " My lady, please remove your arms from the sleeves slowly," Gear spoke softly as he always had, and the young pigtailed girl did as he said revealing her bare back and her corset.

Now with a flustered face, He backed away and joined his mistress sitting down at the wall across the room where a million thoughts or misunderstandings may occur.

" M-M-My lady ?! w-what… w-were they doing ?! " He spoke in a loud whisper. " T-That's w-what I was stuttering about you fool ! " She spoke in a tone just as loud as her servant.

Just then, another figure passed through the halls, followed by two adolescent children. The figure walked with some form of authority. Noticing the two sat across the hallway she let out a long sigh and spoke:

" Now what are you two fools doing…?" the lady spoke and approached the two, followed by her servants.

" Is something…?" The boy spoke. "…The matter?" followed by the girl. " Master Gammon, Lady Waitress?" then both in unison.

The Lady dressed in a long Red dress, a hat and a red umbrella in hand that reminded people of a noblewoman was The Master of the Graveyard, the sentinel of the theatre and was tasked to eat anyone found trespassing on the theatre's property by order of the Director Doll and her two servants the " Wicked Maid" and the "Stupid Butler", who did her every bidding and order.

Unable to speak, the Gardener and the Waitress pointed to the small opening in the Director's room, the Wicked Maid peeked inside first. She looked around and widened her eyes with interest as she looked and motioned for her brother the Stupid Butler to watch with her, both were suddenly drooling at the sight they were seeing.

" What is it? What are you two seeing in there? " The Master of the Graveyard suddenly curious at her servant's blushing and drooling faces, decided to take a peek inside as well.

Looking through the opening, her eyes widened at the sight of Gear untying the laces of the Director's corset. " My lady, I ask one more time… are you ready for this?" The young blue haired man spoke. " Yes Gear… carry on…" the Director spoke with a nearly flustered face.

Backing away from the door blushing even redder than her dress, she scooped up her two servants and joined the shivering duo across the hallway. " W-W-What a-a-are t-they…? " The Lady lost for words " W-we t-tried t-to tell you!" the waitress spoke " W-we were petrified my lady !" The Gardener mumbled shivering and scared.

Just then, another figure approached. Dressed like a Japanese talisman, her long black hair tied in a low ponytail. She noticed the five figures sitting across the hallway , adjusting her glasses and letting out an annoyed sigh, she approached the five and spoke:

" My my, what form of idiocy is going on this time " speaking with a tone of authority, her codename was MA, the wizard of time and the current holder of the vessel of Envy.

As soon as she spoke, she was instantly approached and bombarded by the three other sins. " The Director and Gear are doing something in there Ma- ! " " G-Gear and the D-Director! Lady Ma, I think they might be… ?! " " They are doing something f-forbidden in there ! ".

Unable to take the multitude of voices; " THAT IS ENOUGH " She spoke, slightly raising her voice and the other three sins quieted down while the two younger servants remained in fantasy land on the floor.

Letting out another annoyed sigh " What… exactly is the problem you three idiots are being so flustered about…?" She spoke the words with annoyance evident in them. The three only gave looks to each other unable to let out any words to explain themselves. MA was close to walking away until the Gardener finally decided to speak up: " W-we… we saw Gear and the Director in the Director's room… doing something we think… is very… luscious…"

MA blinked for a few seconds before letting out another annoyed sigh, " Is that what you three idiots were making a fuss about? " The three nodded in sync. " You three are being complete idiots of yourselves for thinking that the Director and Gear would have any form of sexual interaction… for I'm sure that whatever it is you are thinking is just a misunderstanding."

The Waitress looked at her feet " You're right, it was stupid of me to think that they were doing something forbidden in there… " she nodded and the other two joined her.

Ma let out a final annoyed sigh "I think that is enough of tonight, return back to each your quarters and- " Her words were interrupted by a slight moan of pain coming from inside the director's room. Everyone's eyes widened and simultaneously peeked through the small opening.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock and Faces flustered at the scene they were experiencing:

The Director Doll was sitting on Gear's lap which looked liked a questionable position, with his left arm wrapped around her waist and his right holding and turning something that was out of their eyesight but noticing the look on the Director's face, flustering red and slightly wincing in pain after each movement of her servant's arm.

" Are you getting hurt my lady? Should I stop? " Gear spoke with a hint of concern. " N-No… j-just… k-keep going… aah…" the director spoke between pants and winces.

Outside the room, the 4 sins plus the two young servants were panicking:

" My lord, you three were right!" " W-What are w-we gonna do?!" " I-I Don't know...!" " Gaaaaaaaah!"

After reaching a decision a few minutes later, Ma grabbed the door handle and swung it open with force, startling the two who were inside.

" W-Wha-?" The Director said, confused and wide-eyed while Gear looked on with an emotionless face.

" WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE DIRECTOR?! " Ma shouted as The Director tried to hide her barely clothed body "M-Ma...?! E-Everyone...?! what is the meaning of this ?" "ARE YOU AND YOUR SERVANT COMMITING AN ACT OF LUST ?! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! " She shouted boldly at the two but was stopped as they saw what was really happening; A Misunderstanding.

Gear was grasping a small turning Key located at the lower back of their Director's body, the key that allowed her to function and move her clockwork doll like-legs, the others eyes widened again at the misunderstanding and all looked at the waitress with angry expressions.

" Uhm…hehe…? " the waitress spoke out in embarrassment.

" Unforgivable…" The Director spoke, interrupting whatever look of annoyance they were going to impose on the waitress. The others looked at the Director standing and holding her signature mallet.

" Unforgivable… UNFORGIVABLE…. HOW DARE YOU SIMPLETONS DARE TO ASSUME THAT MY SERVANT AND I WERE DOING ACTS OF LUST IN MY OWN QUARTERS?! I SENTENCE YOU ALL TO EXECUTION FOR YOUR PERVERSIONS! THE VERDICT IS DEATH ! " The Director yelled out in a fit of rage and embarrassment.

Suddenly her corset that had been untied dared, to fall off her body, The others realized with horror while the Director did not notice it. They were too late to warn their Director and it fell off. Suddenly two hands brushed across the girl, grabbing the sides corset and holding it back to where it originally was on the Director's body.

Gear had managed to keep the Corset in place, He looked to the other's expressions and saw all of them with horror and shocked across their faces, He had kept it from falling but failed to realize that he had accidentally groped the Director's breasts in doing so. Gear was oblivious to the Director's wide-eyed and blood red flustered face.

" G-Gear….?!" The Director managed to mutter out. Gear only looked on with a confused face until it was met with a forceful smack by hard wooden mallet at his face. Gear fell to the ground behind him knocked out.

The others, clinging to one another as The Director then looked at them with eyes of the Devil himself, the others, scared out of their wits stood there petrified. The Director slowly approached them with red devil eyes and a maniacal grin filled with death.

The Waitress managed to snap out of her petrification and yelled " IDIOTS RUN ! " as she bolted out of the room. The others managed to snap out of their states as they bolted out the same way the Waitress do out the door, running into the different hallways of the theatre.

" I SWEAR IT, ALL OF YOU ARE TO BE SENTENCED FOR EXECUTION, DO YOU ALL HEAR ME?! EXECUTION!" the Director yelled in the hallway before returning into her quarters and slamming the door shut.

She leaned against the door of her room and let out a small sigh, she looked at Gear who managed to sit up on his own and rubbing the bruise on his left cheek with the same emotionless face. She approached him and kneeled down to rub his left cheek softly.

" I…I'm sorry I did that to you Gear…" She spoke with concern and regret coating her words. " It is all right my lady… I am sorry for any act I had done to deserve this punishment." He spoke with the same soft tone and his head held down.

The Director put both hands on his cheek and lifted his face up to her eye level " You did nothing to deserve that, I should be thanking you actually..." She spoke more softer and kinder than she usually does

Gear just stared into her eyes silently and muttered " Thank you my Lady…" The Director just smiled and helped him up. As they walked to the door " Were you serious about their death sentencing my lady?" Gear asked with curiosity " No, although they deserve reprimanding for their childishness. " The Director answered with fact.

" Have a good rest my Lady. " Gear muttered before turning to leave but was confused when an hand grasped his arm. The Director motioned for Gear to come lean a little closer until he felt her breathe in his ear.

" Let's try to be careful in hiding our little secret... all right Gear?" The Director whispered. " Of course my lady." Gear whispered back. " Oh and one more thing... Gear..." The Director said in the same tone and Gear awaited what she was to say.

" Open the zipper a little faster next time..." She whispered seductively and Gear barely managed to suppress a shiver. The Director giggled " Have a good rest to you too Gear. " before closing the door.

Gear lost all train of thought for a few minutes before shaking his head and walked back to the direction of the Clocktower.

" This sure has been one strange Theatrical Misunderstanding..."


End file.
